emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7176 (7th May 2015)
Plot Laurel hasn't heard from Marlon and leaves another worried voicemail for him. Marlon has stayed the night at Butler's Farm. Cain remains adamant that Marlon should kick her out but Moira points out that Holly managed to pull through her addiction with the help of her family. Marlon is unreadable as he heads to see Laurel. Bernice has lost her watch and thinks Tracy is to blame. Finn is sad that Darren has already moved onto someone else, so Val suggests that he should go to Portugal for the summer to run Paul's bar. Marlon tells Laurel that she has to change, and she proves she is trying by showing him her appointment letter for the clinic. Chas becomes concerned that Aaron is going out early in the morning in order to avoid being around Robert. Emma tells Finn she is taking him out to cheer him up. James also joins them in an attempt to keep Finn in the village. Fed up with having Tracy in the house, Bernice puts a video call in to Nicola, who is furious to discover that Tracy has moved in. Fuming, Nicola tells Jimmy to get rid of her, leaving him conflicted. Laurel is alarmed and Marlon is terrified when he stumbles, unable to see out of his injured eye. Kerry tries to cheer up Amelia and suggests that she skip school and buys a lucky charm in the shape of a goldfish for Sean. Dan is annoyed when he finds out. Jimmy tells Tracy that he needs her to leave the house and give up her job. Chas and Aaron decide to escape the pub for a while. Cain takes Marlon to the hospital, where he is told that his retina has become detached and that he needs surgery as soon as possible or could face losing his vision. Marlon insists that Laurel should go to her appointment regardless and tells her to get Rhona to go with her instead. Dan is angry with Kerry when he arrives home to discover the fish has died and worries what Amelia will think. He plans to replace it without her knowledge. Bernice is smug as Tracy leaves but is later shocked to discover that Gabby took her missing watch. Cain remains convinced that Laurel leaving is the best thing for April and Arthur. He becomes suspicious of Laurel's whereabouts when he sees Rhona in the pub. James and Emma amuse themselves by embarrassing Finn at Bar West. Chas arrives with Aaron is disappointed to see Emma looking cosy with James. Cain barges into Tall Trees Cottage and finds Laurel drinking at the kitchen table. He tells her that Marlon has sent him to chuck her out before handing her a wad of cash and telling her to pack her bags or he'll drag her out of the house himself. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Dr Jones - Nicola Alexis Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's *Dale View - Front garden *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Bar West Notes *Last appearance of Nicola King until 11th November 2015 as actress Nicola Wheeler went on maternity leave. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes